Come With Me
by fishtail24
Summary: She was standing upright now, but her eyes were closed, her head leaning back against the cool stone wall. The trail of a single tear reflected off her pale skin in the dim torchlight.
1. Chapter 1

Anything recognizable belongs to JK Rowling.

Warning: fem!Harry and very minor swearing.

This is my first fic, so please R&R :)

* * *

He heard a voice. No, more than one. Definitely more than one. A girl's, pleading, and others', distinctly male, snickering and jeering. As his heart picked up speed so did his pace. His black robes whipped around the corner and he saw red.

Platinum hair flickered in the torchlight. Draco was looming over a dark-haired girl, leering something profane into her ear. He kept her shoved against the rough dungeon wall with one hand while he prodded and grabbed and touched her with the other. The boy's two cronies, grown even bigger and stronger and quite possibly uglier over the past summer, were undoubtedly supposed to be keeping watch. Instead, however, they had become spectators, their broad backs turned, joining in the fun. But one look into the trapped girl's wide green eyes - drowning in panic, desperate for a savior she knew would not come at this hour and in this place - unfroze him.

"Can anyone," Professor Severus Snape began in his deadliest voice, "tell me _what_ in the _hell_ is going on here?!" What started as a low rumble turned into a nearly deafening roar. Crabbe and Goyle both turned around with large faces full of shock and fear, recognizing the unmistakable voice at once. Draco instantly released Olivia, but when he turned to face his Professor it was with reckless, intoxicated grey eyes and a wolfish smile playing on his lips.

"Just helping Potter find her way. You see, sir, she got lost down here in the scary dungeons." Snape clenched his fists and had to fight back the urge to backhand the little shit. Draco's pathetic lie combined with his haughty tone and slightly slurred speech only served to confirm Snape's suspicions about the boy's state of inebriation.

His eyes flickered back over to Olivia and his blood boiled even hotter. Now that Malfoy had released her she was slumped against the wall, holding her middle and staring unseeingly at the dark stone floor. But it was probably better that way, her not looking at him; for Snape knew one more look into those desperate eyes would have undone him. Would have made him lose control completely. He looked away.

"Yes, of course Mr. Malfoy. I realize how common it is for 6th year students who are top of their class to get lost in often-walked passageways," Snape sneered in disgust, knowing full well that the sarcasm practically dripping from his lips would be lost on this hazy-eyed Draco.

Snape continued before one of the other boys could offer up another pitiful excuse. With tight lips and barely concealed rage he ordered, "Go to the Headmaster's office and wait for me there. I will be up shortly to make sure you receive the _appropriate_ punishment." When the boys did not immediately move - Crabbe and Goyle still too stunned at being caught and Draco still trying to process how he had so quickly lost his prey - Snape yelled, "NOW!"

Only when Snape could no longer hear the patter of their running footsteps did he turn back to her. He began to take a step forward.

"Stop. Don't come any closer," she pleaded with shaky words barely above a whisper. She was standing upright now, but her eyes were closed, her head leaning back against the cool stone wall. The trail of a single tear reflected off her pale skin in the dim torchlight. He noticed that one of the buttons on her school shirt had been torn off and that there were red marks on the delicate skin of her collarbone and neck.

"Olivia- "

"Please!" She had opened her eyes and they were burning into his, silently, desperately begging him to listen to her this time.

"Please." She couldn't seem to catch her breath. "Just- just leave me alone. I'm fine. I'll be fine. I don't need your help."

"You are anything but fine!" he shouted, his voice echoing harshly in the deserted corridor. She flinched and looked away, unable to hold his piercing gaze, and he felt a twinge of regret.

But seeing the usually frustratingly defiant girl reduced to such a fragile state brought on a fresh wave of anger for the boys waiting upstairs, and instead of calming down he demanded, "May I inquire what exactly was so important that you had to leave your dormitory at two in the morning?"

He hadn't meant for it to sound so accusatory.

"What, so this is my fault now? Wait, of course it is, who am I kidding. As if you could ever take my side in anything. As if you actually cared. I don't know why I'm even discussing this with you -" eyes bright with anger and betrayal and something else, she turned to walk away. Snape closed the gap between them in two long strides and grabbed her by the wrist.

She gasped in pain and he let her go as if he'd been burned. He hadn't noticed them before, but the marks were on her wrists as well.

He let his hand drop to his side and before he could say anything she murmured quietly, head bowed, "It is my fault. I shouldn't have been -"

"Stop. Look at me." He cut her off, and when she still refused to meet his gaze he took her chin and gently tilted her head up to face him. "Listen to me," he said, "yes, you should not have been wandering the halls late at night. But what happened here was not your fault. Do you hear me? It could never be your fault."

Tears had welled up unbidden in her eyes and she pulled away from him. Silently he sighed. Now that he was closer, he could see them even better. He slowly pushed back her smooth black hair and ran a long finger over one of the angry red marks.

She trembled at his touch, though it was anything but rough, and released a shaky breath.

"These need taking care of," he said quietly. "Come with me," and he led the way to his office.

* * *

Author's Note : Hi everyone, hope you liked it! As of now this is a one-shot with the potential to turn into a series of one-shots, depending on the feedback I receive and my fickle muse. Please don't hesitate to review, but please be gentle with the flames. Also, if you know of any good, well-written fem!Harry stories, please tell me them! I love fem!Harry stories and there are so few out there. Okay I'm done rambling, you can go review now ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**_3rd Year_**

Pain. Everywhere. Even the shallow breaths she was barely managing hurt. She attempted to open her eyes and found that her left eye would not comply. Her arm that was not immobilized flew up to touch it. It was swollen. And hurt like hell.

She put her arm back down and Madam Pomfrey was upon her. "Miss Potter! Finally! Please dear, try not to move too much. I daresay just about everything is hurting after the nasty fall you've had. Speaking of which, I need you to drink this." She gingerly helped Olivia into a sitting position and handed her a vial of something decidedly foul looking.

She swallowed the potion with a sour face. It looked almost as bad as it tasted.

"Better get used to it Miss Potter; Merlin knows you have more than one bone on the mend, not to mention a nasty concussion. Speaking of which, where is Severus with that potion..." She bustled around Olivia, checking her dressings and waving her wand, performing what Olivia could only imagine to be some sort of medical scan.

"What-" Olivia croaked and had to clear her throat before beginning again, "what happened? I remember flying after the Snitch but then -"

"But then," Madam Pomfrey cut across her angrily, "you caught sight of those thrice accursed Dementors! I told Albus it was a bad idea having them here. And what do we have to show for their 'protection'? A student with two fractured ribs, a broken arm and dislocated shoulder, concussion, and a heavily sprained ankle. You fell nearly a thousand feet off your broom!" Now it was Pomfrey's turn to look sour. "At least Albus had the mind to slow your fall. Otherwise, we wouldn't be having this conversation at all!" She threw her hands up in frustration.

Olivia's eyes widened. "A thousand feet..."

But her troubled thoughts were interrupted as the door to the Hospital Wing swung open; in strode Severus Snape, potion in hand. His eyes went immediately to Olivia and she noted he looked surprised to see her...awake? Or did she really look that bad? She hadn't gotten a chance to get a good look at that eye yet. But then the mask was back on and he was standing at the foot of her bed speaking with Madam Pomfrey.

"So. Miss Potter has finally decided to grace us with her presence once more?" he mocked, "How delightful." His tone indicated it was anything but.

Olivia scowled at him. Well, as much as her black eye would allow.

"Yes, yes Severus the girl only awoke a few minutes ago. You brought the potion I asked for I presume? Wonderful. Would you mind giving it to her? Albus told me to notify him as soon as she woke up and I have not had a chance to speak with him as of yet."

He was facing her now, studying her, eyes taking in every injury. She suddenly felt very vulnerable in her thin hospital gown. She tried not to fidget. Without looking away he said, "If I must."

"Thank you, Severus. I shouldn't be too long, but you know Albus," Madam Pomfrey said apologetically. Olivia watched her retreating form and sighed when the heavy door swung shut behind her.

She turned back to her Professor and found that he was still staring. "What?" she snapped. That piercing black gaze unnerved her, made her feel exposed, raw somehow.

"My, my. That fall must have knocked all of the manners right out of you - if there were any to begin with, that is." But his words lacked any real venom. She knew only because she'd been on the receiving end of it on multiple other occasions.

She glared at him. "How long have I been asleep?_ Sir_."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Almost two days. But don't look too dismayed Miss Potter - you're loyal fan club has been here on a near constant basis. They've been pitifully worried for their sleeping beauty. The only reason they are not here now is because they're all eating lunch in the Great Hall...no doubt they'll be back up as soon as they've finished," he said, a look of disgust on his face.

The mention of her friends made her remember. "Did we lose?" she blurted out.

But he didn't answer her right away; instead he came around to the side of the bed and took hold of her wrist - the one that wasn't broken - and felt for her pulse. She had to fight the urge not to pull away from his cold hand. Then he asked her to follow his finger with her eyes, and when he was finished she looked up at him expectantly. Why was he so reluctant to tell her the outcome of the match?

"After you fell, the virtuous Diggory boy didn't waste a moment in seizing the snitch. Gryffindor lost," he said dryly.

"Oh," she said hollowly. What else had she expected? Well, she didn't expect it to upset her this much.

She looked away, no longer able to hold his probing gaze and not wanting him to see the tears building in her eyes. She'd never lost a Quidditch match in her life, never not caught the Snitch. And now Gryffindor had lost all because of her inability to be around Dementors - they lost because she was weak. She wished Snape would leave.

Her head throbbed suddenly and she closed her eyes against the pain, face white. Snape immediately held the uncorked vial out to her and swore. "I shouldn't have waited so long. Take it now - it will help with the pain and dizziness." He watched as she swallowed it in one gulp. The crease between her eyebrows lessened at once and Olivia felt herself beginning to relax.

She looked up at him. "Thank you," she breathed. She hadn't realized how exhausted she was. Without her asking, Snape helped her lay back down. His hands were surprisingly gentle, and in the next second she was asleep.

He brushed the raven hair back from her face. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her delicate features - the perfect lips, the high cheekbones, the small nose, the long black lashes that would frame sparkling green eyes when she was awake. They were so familiar it hurt. Well, besides the scar and the black eye and the numerous other scrapes and bruises that currently littered her small face. He pursed his lips. He would never admit to himself how worried he had been these past two days, how his heart had lurched when she had fallen or when he walked into the Hospital Wing to find her sitting up, finally awake. He couldn't. He couldn't let himself get attached. He promised himself he wouldn't make the same mistake twice.

"You're welcome," he whispered. He walked out of the Hospital Wing and didn't look back at the sleeping girl behind him.

* * *

A/N: Not my best work, but I think there is more on the way. Don't forget to review :)


End file.
